


Severus Catches a Cold

by bushViperCutie



Series: Severus Snape Drabbles (100 Words Each) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold, Common Cold, Drabble, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Sick Character, Snape Appreciation Month 2020, Tumblr: happy-snape-week, sick in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: Just a fun cute Severus Snape drabble for your enjoyment!
Series: Severus Snape Drabbles (100 Words Each) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780222
Kudos: 16





	Severus Catches a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Snape Week and Happy Snape Appreciation Month :D

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

Severus sat in bed and groaned, blowing his nose and throwing the used tissue wad on the cold stone floor of his room. He shivered and wrapped another blanket around himself, sneezing and wiping his nose on his nightshirt’s sleeve.

He pulled his nightcap down over his head and fluffed his pillows before snuggling further down. He was getting sleepy and his eyes drooped, but before he closed his tired eyes, he sneezed and chased the sleep away.

He groaned and reached for the bell on his nightstand and rung it. A Hogwarts house elf appeared.

“I need hot cocoa.”

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
